


Che da domani tutto sarà cambiato

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [22]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Developing Relationship, Festival di Sanremo 2018, M/M, Morning Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: E adesso tutto cambierà, dicono gli occhi di Ermal a quelli di Fabrizio, esprimendo mutamente quell'unica stilla di timore di una ritrattazione.Ma tutto è già cambiato, rispondono gli occhi di Fabrizio ai suoi, mentre respira e recupera le forze per poterlo stringere a sé e baciargli via tutte le insicurezze che vuole, e magari addormentarsi insieme, anche se il domani è appena arrivato, ma da un pezzo lo è nei loro cuori.





	Che da domani tutto sarà cambiato

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: morning sex  
Contesto: post-vittoria Sanremo 2018  
Commento dell'autrice: sembrerà strano, ma il prompt precedente è più difficile da scrivere di questo; quell'altra arriverà quanto prima!

E quando Fabrizio si sveglia, inspirando profondamente, evita con tutto se stesso di pensare ad immagini poetiche che potrebbe mettere in una sua canzone, perché è ridicolo, è imbarazzante e _ insomma,_ alla quarta o quinta volta che succede dovrebbe proprio smetterla di fare l'adolescente innamorato, suvvia.

Ma non ce la fa. Perché Ermal avrà pure un lato della faccia schiacciata sul materasso e il suo braccio gli pesa al fianco che abbraccia - pesa un bel po', il _ ragazzo_, dall'aspetto non gliel'avrebbe detto - e gli sta praticamente russando addosso, appiccicatogli al petto, e sono ancora vestiti a metà dalla sera precedente - hanno ancora qualche coriandolo sparso fra lenzuola e cuscini - e dovrebbero decisamente farsi entrambi una doccia, ma Fabrizio non riesce a non pensare che quello è uno dei risvegli più belli che la vita gli abbia mai concesso. Pure se non avessero vinto quello stupido leone che non ricorda più dove hanno poggiato la notte prima, prima di crollare a letto, sfiniti dall'intero mese e anche dai bicchieri tracannati, che hanno fatto giocare loro il trofeo del festival a morra cinese neanche si trattasse di una replica in plastica per turisti. Fabrizio non è nemmeno sicuro che esistano; non ricorda neanche perché abbiano deciso di andare in camera di Ermal e non nella sua, spinti dall'ubriaca voglia di non far finire mai quella giornata, ma non è quello l'importante, neanche che alla fine gli sbadigli e le palpebre calanti abbiano prevalso sulle loro chiacchiere.

Perché poi Ermal arriccia il naso e strizza gli occhi chiusi, e spalanca la bocca in uno sbadiglio ciclopico, stiracchiandosi, e sbatte le palpebre stancamente, guardando senza realmente vedere, cercando di recuperare le coordinate su dove si trova e perché il letto sia così scomodo, prima di sollevare gli occhi sulla faccia di Fabrizio e molto, molto stupidamente, stirare le labbra in un sorriso, improvvisamente consapevole. «Ehi, straniero...»

«Ehi.» Fabrizio gli sta sorridendo di rimando da prima che si ridestasse. «Come ti senti?»

Ermal sbuffa una risata, che non riesce a mascherare nella voce che gli trema nel rispondere: «Come se c'avessi il festival daccapo nella testa...». Chiude gli occhi e trae un lungo respiro, come a prepararsi psicologicamente a quel che arriverà. «Non abbiamo fatto un casino, ieri sera, vero?...»

«In effetti il telefono non finiva di sonarti, stamattina...»

Spalancando gli occhi, Ermal si mette a sedere di scatto e si volta ad afferrare il cellulare che chissà come deve ricordare di aver lasciato sul comodino.

Fabrizio, sistematosi un po' più eretto sopra i cuscini, guarda le sue spalle rilassarsi poco dopo. «Bastardo, m'hai fatto prendere un colpo!», sghignazza Ermal, girandosi di nuovo verso di lui per dargli un pugno, ma c'è poca convinzione nel gesto e tantomeno nello sguardo, che vorrebbe essere di rimprovero nonostante tutto.

Fabrizio evita di dirgli che è adorabile, vuole ancora aver salva la vita. «Così t'impari per avermi fregato a pari e dispari, sa!»

«Sei più scemo di quel che credevo se ci vuoi veramente vendere ai giornalisti.»

«Di bene in meglio. Mò però vieni qui», e Fabrizio batte una mano nel punto del materasso ancora caldo del corpo di Ermal.

Il quale, seppur sbuffando, scosta il lenzuolo e si riavvicina, accoccolandosi accanto a lui come richiesto. «Potevi svegliarmi», borbotta poi, «visto che _ tu _ eri già sveglio».

Fabrizio non crede che sia realmente indispettito per quello. «Tanto l'ultima conferenza sta molto più tardi, e poi me sa che manco le cannonate te tiravano fuori dar mejo sonno...»

«Sì, ma non mi piace che mi guardano quando dormo.» La linea in cui Ermal ha serrato le labbra è dura, quasi a non voler parlare più. O si sia pentito di quel che ha appena detto.

Quale che sia, Fabrizio non se la prende, neanche un po'. Ritorna con un gomito sui cuscini, chinandosi appena per scostare due riccioli ribelli dalla fronte di Ermal. I suoi capelli sono un disastro a causa della dormita, e non osa immaginare come siano i propri, anzi, non se ne frega assolutamente.

Non quando vede Ermal rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco, guardarlo con occhi quasi sognanti - _ quasi_, perché sono sveglissimi entrambi, e quel che è accaduto la notte scorsa non è stato affatto un sogno.

Poi però Ermal torna a sorridergli, di quel beffardo così leggero che Fabrizio ha imparato a riconoscere sin da subito. «Ieri ti sei addormentato mentre mi baciavi.»

«Avevo sonno...»

«E hai sonno pure mò?»

Fabrizio alza solo un angolo della bocca in risposta, non volendo cedere tanto presto. «E quindi?»

Ermal scopre appena i denti nel suo sorriso, come nel preludio di una risata divertita. «E quindi non lo vuoi più?»

«Tu lo vuoi?»

La replica aleggia nell'aria, tra i loro sguardi che non si sono lasciati un attimo, a cullarli come carezze impalpabili e frustranti. Fabrizio sa quello che vuole, si conosce a fondo e per questo sa che il suo essere intrinsecamente insicuro gli fa portare a difesa la spavalderia.

Per questo lascia Ermal a cercare nei suoi occhi il coraggio che manca al proprio, senza mettergli alcuna fretta, né fornirgli una decisione che non sia sua.

Lo vede umettarsi le labbra una volta soltanto, quel sorrisetto tremare un poco, sfaldarsi per un secondo solo, prima che gli risponda, la sfida che gli brillava nelle iridi scure - più una sfida a se stesso - ammorbidita da _ altro_. «Magari...»

Doveva essere l'ammissione più costosa che gli era mai capitato di fare, a giudicare dall'ombra di esitazione che appare poi sul suo viso, mentre torna l'Ermal analitico di sempre, che cerca sul volto dell'altro la conferma di tutte le sue paure, anche se irreali, ma questo lui ancora non lo sa.

E non lo saprà mai, decide all'istante Fabrizio, chinando il capo a far toccare le loro fronti, i capelli dell'altro che lo sfiorano, l'odore della nottata passata nelle narici.

Ermal ha chiuso gli occhi, forse per quella paura che lo fa desiderare di non vedere. Fabrizio si discosta appena e glieli bacia. E così la fronte, e il naso, prima di arrivare alle labbra.

E gliele bacia ancora, lento, portando due dita della mano su cui non si puntella a sorreggergli il mento, venendo dolcemente trasportato dal momento assieme a Ermal, che gli accarezza una guancia, baciandolo ancora, quasi a rassicurarlo lui quando pensava stesse accadendo il contrario.

E pure se il sonno non li ha ristorati del tutto, e si sentono capelli e vestiti appiccicati addosso da polvere e sudore, e l'amaro in gola, e la bocca impastata, e sanno che sarebbe molto meglio continuare a baciarsi almeno dopo una doccia che li avrebbe ripuliti un po', la sensazione che si tratti di un istante così fragile e irripetibile non li abbandona, spingendoli anzi a rafforzare quel bacio con altri, rinforzando così la decisione di entrambi, mettendo a tacere i rispettivi timori con altre carezze, che insieme alla timidezza - di non voler invadere lo spazio, il mondo dell'altro - lasciano sempre più campo alla voglia di voler scoprire il corpo che si stringe al proprio in un abbraccio che chiede di più.

E al diavolo la stanchezza, la conferenza e pure Sanremo, pensa Ermal, quando si lascia posare dalle braccia di Fabrizio con la schiena sul materasso, dopo aver scostato il lenzuolo stropicciato con un gesto veloce perché lo sentiva scomodo.

Al diavolo tutto, pensa ancora, mentre la tenerezza di cui si sente ricolmare il petto gli stiracchia un sorriso un po' più dolce in volto, mentre con i pollici, i palmi su quelle guance ruvide, segue le pieghe del tempo e quelle create dal sorriso reciproco di Fabrizio, di una fiducia senza proprio alcun altro dubbio, che gli brilla negli occhi per aver riconosciuto un uomo come lui, a cui non ha bisogno di chiedere se sia sicuro di quello che vuole fare. Lo vogliono entrambi.

Fabrizio inclina di poco la testa di lato, baciando il palmo della mano su cui ha poggiato la propria, poi si china di nuovo, a baciare nuovamente Ermal.

Che nuovamente chiude gli occhi, respira piano, e si rilassa. Una mattina come tante, potrebbe sembrare: sono aiutati in quell'illusione dal fatto che sembrino anni che si conoscono, tanta è la complicità anche quella inespressa - soprattutto quella celata, e tenuta fra loro, solo per loro.

Un bacio sul mento. Uno sul petto. Al collo, quel collo da mangiare di baci di Ermal, Fabrizio decide già che ci penserà dopo, che non riuscirebbe ancora a ignorare la voglia che ha di vedere l'altro liquefarsi sotto le sue mani.

Un desiderio che tuttavia brucia lentamente, facendolo ardere piacevolmente: non lo scambierebbe per nulla al mondo. Nemmeno per la versione migliore di se stesso, quella che ha sempre bramato, senza quegli angoli, quelle incrinature per cui però ha conosciuto Ermal, e che lui sta abbracciando, smussando in un discorso fatto di sguardi e tocchi come parole, che sperano avranno ancora tanto altro tempo per proseguire, certamente approfondire.

Il respiro più incerto di Ermal, i suoi tremori quando lo tocca, e tuttavia la totale sicurezza nei suoi occhi, quasi non gli fanno girare la testa. Vuol essere dolce, Fabrizio, gentile, magari anche romantico, benché di romanticismo in tutto quello ce ne sia ancora poco. Il timore di sbagliare non lo abbandona neanche adesso, e quando Ermal gli afferra il polso, facendolo bloccare immediatamente con la mano che sta muovendo su di lui, è una doccia gelida il sentore di aver rovinato tutto per l'ennesima volta.

Finché non lo riaccosta a sé per baciarlo ancora, la lingua a giocare un attimo con la sua e le unghie a pungergli appena la schiena, nella richiesta di avere quel _ di più_.

È capriccioso, Ermal, pensa Fabrizio nel sorridergli contro le labbra: aveva già intuito che con lui non ci sarebbe stato da annoiarsi.

Con le dita inumidite traccia un percorso lungo il suo corpo, sfiorandolo senza mai andare veramente oltre, facendolo ansimare per l'attesa, e deglutire le sue proteste.

Poi Fabrizio lo abbraccia di nuovo, ma è un gesto del tutto diverso da quelli scambiatisi finora; è di un'intensità che quasi lo acceca, lo consumerebbe, se sotto di lui Ermal non si muovesse, rapito ma non quel tanto da riuscire a fingere totale indifferenza, e infatti quel gemito non può proprio trattenerlo. Improvvisamente, Fabrizio sente l'assurdo desiderio di sentirne altri.

Ma non si muovono veloci, frenetici; liberandosi lentamente degli ultimi vestiti, la loro fame è acquietata dalla scoperta di quella novità che è il corpo dell'altro, lo stesso sentimento ancora acerbo di definizioni che intercorre tra loro, e quella dolcezza che non avrebbero mai pensato di provare per l'altro, tanto meno di volergliela dimostrare.

Le mani non vagano, né graffiano, stringono o tirano: sono carezze profonde, le loro, su una pelle così simile alla propria, e Fabrizio guarda affascinato i segni rosati del proprio passaggio svanire assorbiti da quella pelle bianca, ed Ermal ripercorre il nero dei tatuaggi incisi, il lieve pallore delle cicatrici; le dita callose di Fabrizio s'inanellano poi in quei riccioli con cui ha imparato ad amarlo, senza tirarli, e le lunghe dita di Ermal solcano la sua zazzera emblematicamente ribelle. Sono invece gli occhi a vagare, registrando quanti più dettagli possibili, regali che potrebbero non essere concessi mai più.

I respiri scambiati sono lenti, come vorrebbero fosse il tempo di quella splendida mattina, come i movimenti che strenui continuano a condurli verso un apice che non hanno fretta di raggiungere, in quel viaggio nuovo e inaspettato e _ gradito _ che vogliono godersi appieno e in tutti i suoi particolari.

Finché non arriva, come per ogni cosa bella, la fine, siglata da un ultimo bacio che cattura la passione di entrambi, la cristallizza prima che crollino, sfiniti nonostante tutto, vanificando così le scarse ore di sonno a loro carico. Per una mano sola ancora si tengono, le dita allacciate come i bambini che hanno paura del buio. Perché è un gran salto nel buio quello che hanno fatto.

E adesso tutto cambierà, dicono gli occhi di Ermal a quelli di Fabrizio, esprimendo mutamente quell'unica stilla di timore di una ritrattazione.

Ma tutto è già cambiato, rispondono gli occhi di Fabrizio ai suoi, mentre respira e recupera le forze per poterlo stringere a sé e baciargli via tutte le insicurezze che vuole, e magari addormentarsi insieme, anche se il domani è appena arrivato, ma da un pezzo lo è nei loro cuori.

**Author's Note:**

> Se ci vedete dei rimandi a una oneshot precedente - be', sì, ci sono. Indovinate a quale!


End file.
